Cold Feet
by Pen to Paper Writer
Summary: Caskett A/U meeting. A blushing bride, a squared away groom and of course Rick Castle, what else could go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

The stretch limo pulls up to the front of the church carrying the bride. The second and third town cars pull up right behind the stretch. Out comes the wedding party. Six bride's maids all in matching blushing rose strapless dresses. They walk over to the bride to be and watch as she gets out of the limo. She is sheer beauty; no other words can describe her.

Getting everything ready to complete her big day they all proceed into the church. Setting up for last minute hair and makeup, the bride loves her look. It's now when everyone left the room when her nerves start to go into overdrive. Her father told her that when she had down time her mind would doubt the decision to actually get married. This is where she was. In less than a half hour and she would be married.

The groom has been here long before his bride arrived. He was precise. His tuxedo was pressed, shoes shined, cummerbund was straight, hair perfectly groomed. Today was the day he married the love of his life. Sensing the need to find her he tries to leave the small prep room that they are both in. He is stopped by his best man before he can even get up out of his seat.

The groom is handed his morning coat and top hat. After slipping into the coat, he steps into the full length mirror and checks his appearance one last time. Seeing that his cravat is a little loose he adjusts it tightly to his throat. He makes sure the rings are in his vest pocket and he leaves the prep room to stand with his best man at the altar.

The bride checks her make-up once again. Her maid of honor hands her the multi flower bouquet. Then she guides her out of the prep room and stops right inside the closed double doors that lead to the altar. She is now having thoughts that she should not be having at this stage of the game. He is a good man. He will make her happy, provide for her, and give her children. No she is only having cold feet.

She can hear the guests' quiet in preparation for the music that will start soon. Then it starts, Mendelssohn's Wedding March is what triggers her into movement. The doors open and then she glides through them. Slowly walking up the aisle, she catches sight of him. His name is soft on her lips as she whispers it _Will_. The walk continues and as she gets closer he smiles at her.

The music starts, the front doors open and these events startle him. The pipe organ that plays the wedding march is loud to say the least. He turns to find her. He watches as she walks to be by his side. Absentmindedly he rechecks his pocket for the rings. He will slip his to her when she arrives at the altar. Her maid of honor is trailing behind her keeping her train up off the floor. As she reaches the altar she hears him whisper her name _Kate._

The priest holds a short mass, then starts the ceremony. When he has everyone's attention he comes to the part of the ceremony when he needs to ask if anyone objects to their marriage. In all his years as a priest, he has never heard of an objection to the wedding he is officiating.

"If any person present has reasons why these two should not be married in holy matrimony, please speak now or forever hold your peace."

It takes a brief moment for those words to sink into Kate's brain. As they do she just looks at the priest and then to Will. He sees it in her eyes immediately. As he tries to grab her arm to stop her from running, he's just a split second too late. She had already gathered up the bottom of her dress and is running the same way she came in only twenty minutes ago. Stopping and searching the street she sees a white BWM X5 driving up the avenue at an excessive amount of speed….

Xx

Rick Castle is a best-selling novelist, but he was feeling anything other than his best right now. He started to write earlier this morning. Easily slipping into the zone, he completely forgot to set his phone's alarm to remind himself that he needed to pick up his daughter from school later in the afternoon. This is why he is driving down fifth avenue like a man gone wild. He slams on his brakes as a hotdog vendor decided to cross prematurely on the yellow light at 5th and 63rd street. Narrowly missing him and the cart he is pushing. He waits for the light to change back too green. He impulsively keeps stepping on the gas pedal revving the engine, maybe he thinks this will please the green light gods and get him rolling again.

The light changes and he leaves a strip of rubber that goes on for about 150 feet. Finally getting traction to the rear wheels the speedometer hits almost 60 mph. As his eyes scan the street, his peripheral vision catches a splash of white moving towards the street mid-block away. As he gets closer he sees that it's a woman in her wedding dress running away from the church? he starts to maneuver to the right hand side of the street and as he reaches the corner he slows down almost reaching her, yeah he really wants to hear her story.

Kate sees the BMW slowdown and almost come to a rolling stop right in front of her. She is haphazardly trying to grab for the door handle, but the car is still rolling. She finally gets her hand on it and to her surprise the driver is still rolling. Pulling the door open she is met with the kindest and most understanding cerulean blue eyes she has ever seen. Pulling her train and what remains of her dress into the car, she only says four words to the driver as she slams the door closed.

"Step on the gas!"

Rick happily accommodates the request.

Not wanting to get too personal with her situation he has just two questions for her as they race down the avenue. He does not want to come off looking like someone who invades someone's privacy but he thinks that these questions will be okay. SO he goes with the easiest one first.

"Where to Miss?"

She jerks her head to face him. By the look on her face he thinks that she has forgotten that she just jumped into his car running from a church no less.

"Please, just drive."

"It would be nice if I knew your name, instead of calling you whatever strikes my fancy."

"Kate, my name is Kate….

 **Prompt from Castle Fanfic Prompts. This prompt was there one minute and then gone the next so I can't give credit to the person who posted this. I hope they like the result!**


	2. Chapter 2

*Warning* this is not an update. It is however a message for all the readers who have fav'ed and are following "Cold Feet"

Due to overwhelming demand from the readers, and all the PM's and guest reviews for "Cold Feet" I have no other option to now extend this to a multi-chapter story. Please be warned that updates will be slow in appearing in your inbox due to the 4 current stories I have now.

I have an idea of where to go, but as always reader input is welcomed. Until the next chapter…

Thanks for your support for my writing.

Pen to Paper Writer


	3. Chapter 3

Will can only blink at her departing form as she hits the double doors pushing them open. He's frozen, just standing there. After about 30 seconds his brain decides to catch up to his body, commanding it to move. As he turns in place he is immediately at a loss once again. He freezes, as he stares at all the wedding gusts looking back at him with devastated looks on their faces. He needs to say something to them, but his mind is drawing a blank. It's only then when his best man whispers in his ear telling him to run after her that he'll take care of this, then do his legs finally start in motion.

He hits the vestibule just past the double doors and through the small rectangular window he sees her pulling her dress into a white SUV. The dash to the street is about 20 yards and he knows he can't make it there in time but he tries anyway. He reaches the curb and as he does, he hears the tires screech leaving nothing but blue smoke it their wake. Spinning his head to look at the departing SUV he sharpens his eye on the NY orange and blue license plate. He studies it until it's just a mixture of dots in the distance. The personalized plate read MYST WRTR. That's enough for him to go on… for now.

Xx

He is trying to drive safe. He really is. Dealing with city traffic is a feat all of its own. But his main distraction sits next to him in the passenger seat. It's kind of hard not to look over at her while she tries to get out of her wedding dress. He wants to say something before she completely takes off the dress, but he's cautious to do so, because he really likes his head on his shoulders. So if he asks her what he wants to ask, there'd be a good chance she remove it for him. He risks life and limb and asks her anyway.

"Kate, I-uh, um."

It's a simple question really, one he can't get it past his lips. So he takes his eyes from the road and looks at her. When he catches her eyes, something deep in his mind clicks for him. She thinks he's a got a problem with speaking the English language. Like he's some sort of babbling idiot. On top of that there are so many other scenarios running through his mind, with not one of them ending well.

She hears him stutter while he was trying to ask her…something? It's really hard to hear anything while her head is covered in satin wedding dress and he's driving like a maniac. Not having any luck, she pushes it back down and looks over to him.

"What did you start to say?"

Rick knows now that he's definitely going to lose his head. Just by the tone in her voice and the spiteful looks from her eyes.

"I was only going to suggest that while it be more comfortable out of that dress, have you even considered what you are going to wear? I don't think you had an overnight bag with you when you jumped in."

He's right. How stupid could she have been. Well, she did just run away from her wedding making her forget the simplest of things. Maybe staying in the dress is the best option… for now.

"So, you know my name, who are you?" Kate asks.

Rick looks at her like she's just been released from the closest nuthouse which might not be that far off. Really who runs away from a wedding, there's a story there. Everyone who reads Ledger's page six knows who he is, however as he looks to her once again, she has a perplexed look on her face, maybe she really doesn't know who he is.

"Kate, my name I Rick, it's a pleasure to meet you." Rick extends his hand for her to shake. She takes it and to his surprise she has quite the grip. Releasing her hand, she asks him

"So, where are we going?"

In all the excitement he forgot about his daughter… again! God she's going to think that he's the worst father ever.

"I was on the way to pick up my daughter. She's at school and I for- He stops talking mid-sentence. "Well that's a story for another time. But we're almost there."

"Good, I wouldn't want to make you late."

Kate sits back and watches the city race by outside her window. Soon they are pulling up to Alexis' school. When Kate sees the school, she can tell that it's spectacular. The grounds are immaculate. Nothing is out of place here. It most likely costs a fortune to attend this school. So her next question is a bit personal.

"Are you rich or something?"

"I do well. Not Rockefeller well, but I get by."

Kate was about to ask her next question, but stops abruptly because the back door to the BMW has just opened up. Rick turns in his seat and sees his 7-year-old daughter climb up in the back seat and buckle up. At first she's just staring at the woman in the wedding dress. Not knowing what on earth to say. She watches as her dad gives her a smirk. Then he turns back to start the car and pull away from the school.

Alexis is deep in thought. She's wise beyond her years even for a seven-year-old. She's collecting her thoughts and trying to piece parts of this puzzle together. Because this scene unfolding in front of her is bizarre to say the least. She noticed that her dad was not alone. He never brings anyone with him when he picks her up. They drive for about five minutes and she can't take it any longer. She hopes the pretty lady sitting next to him understands.

"So, uh, dad, is there something you want to tell me?"

The lady in the dress suddenly has a coughing fit. Her father almost swerves into oncoming traffic, but quickly recovers the car. She looks to see his eyes in the rear view mirror. They are not at all what she expected to see. His eyes show a kind of compassion. Maye not for her sake, but just maybe for the lady sitting next to him. She waits for him to answer.

"Pumpkin, please excuse me for being so rude. This is Kate. She's, well, for the lack of a better phrase a runaway bride."

"Oh. Hello, Kate." Alexis greets her cordially.

It's then when Kate smacks Rick on his shoulder. Then she whispers across to him,

 _"Rick what's her name? It can't be Pumpkin!"_

Alexis, hearing the question smiles a little and decides to answer for her impolite father.

"Kate my name is Alexis. It's nice to meet you.

"Likewise, Alexis."

The rest of the ride is spent in silence.


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the ride in quiet, until Rick asks Kate a question.

"So, Kate where would you like to be dropped off at?"

Kate thinks for just a little too long. Rick is about to make a suggestion until she starts to answer him.

"I can't go back to the church, and I can't go back to my apartment. Is it all right if I stay with you? Just until I can figure out what it is I am going to do next." She asks optimistically.

"Well, I don't see why not. I like to keep Alexis on a schedule. And so far, we're still on it."

"Thanks."

Rick really wants to ask her what happened at the church. No one runs out of their wedding without a good reason. He has about 10 minutes before he gets back home and maybe he can drag out some of her story out of her before they get there. Hesitant to start he eases in with his first of many queries.

"So Kate, what had you running from your wedding? I assume it was _your_ wedding, Right?"

Kate plays with her dress's trim not too sure how or if he'd understand her decision.

Alexis is curious to know this answer too. She knows that now not the time to ask childish questions, so she keeps quiet.

"I thought I was in love with him." She replied after a moment of silence.

"And you realized this at the altar?"

"I- we just did not see eye to eye about everything. There were just so many differences between us. I finally realized it before it was too late."

"So he's overbearing, and a control freak?"

"No, nothing like that. We just wanted different things from our professional and personal lives."

"Kate, can I ask what you do for a living?"

"You can ask Rick, but when I tell most people what I do, it kind of makes them see me in a different light."

"I won't judge you."

"I'm a homicide detective with the NYPD." She said proudly.

At first, her admission was nothing but normal in his eyes. She had a job and she sure sounded proud to be doing this. He can't figure out why she and her fiancée (was he still that to her?) could not make a life together. It only opened up a whole separate line of questions he wanted to ask her.

"So, what does he do?"

"He's an FBI agent."

"Okay, now I can see why it wouldn't work. You'd never see each other!"

"No, sorry wrong guess."

"Kate if these questions are too personal to answer I'll stop asking them of you."

"Actually Rick, I kinda like the back and forth. But, you do ask a lot of questions."

"It's in my nature."

"Oh, it is huh?"

"Yeah, I do this for a living…sorta."

"Oh, I see so you're a professional interrogator then?"

It took Kate all of a second to realize who he was when she had commandeered him for a quick escape back at the church. He's her favorite author. The same author that got her through so much turmoil in her life. At times, she would get lost in what he wrote. So much so that her copy of In a Hail of Bullets has worn and dog-eared pages. For now, she'll hide that little fact from him. She wants to see if she can keep him guessing long enough and it might be amusing to see him as he becomes flustered at every wrong guess.

"No, not an interrogator, more of an investigator. I ensure that I have all my statistics right."

"Statistics? What are you some kind of sports statistician keeping track of the players? I love the Yankees!"

"Noooo I wouldn't say that exactly."

"Yeah dad, what _do_ you do exactly? Alexis adds trying not to laugh at him.

"Hey, this isn't about me. I'm the one asking the questions here!"

Kate hides a small smile and turned back to make eye contact with Alexis. She gave her the thumbs up egging her on.

"Okay Kate, I think I have it, you wanted children and he doesn't."

Kate turns away from him. She had imagined two maybe three children to be running around and playing in their home. Now she is depressed that he had guessed part of her decision to leave Will. So rather than tell him he's almost right she answers.

"Nope, guess again!" Kate says instead.

Rick concentrates on his thoughts and when she looks over to him his face is set in that process. A minute goes by and he asks,

"Hmmm okay, I think I have it. He was promoted and he needed to leave the city. New job and all. However, when you found out he accepted the job without even telling you, and that started a big argument. He wanted you to come with him and follow him to wherever he was going. So instead of telling him how you're feeling, you simply dropped the subject." Rick told her with a grin on his face thinking he was wrong again.

Kate is starting to withdraw from him, his kid and what was going to be her wedding. She can't believe that he guessed what Will had done. Being that it was just last week he told her about it. All of the wedding preparations were done. There was no way she could back out now…could she have? She doesn't want to tell him that he's right. But with her being silent for so long he'd probably put it together by now.

"Kate?" Alexis asks.

"Yeah."

"Kate, I'm really sorry for this. Dad can sometimes be a handful and I try to raise him right but it never takes. I'm sure that this must be weirding you out."

Kate gives a laugh to herself realizing exactly who the parent is here.

"Alexis, honestly as weird things go in this car, this doesn't even crack the top ten… for the month."

The rest of the ride to the loft is made in silence. Rick guessed that there was a fight between them, that much was obvious, and he only threw in the promotion and the him leaving bit to get her to crack. He feels like crap now. This is not the way he wanted this to go. He pulls into the underground garage and parks the SUV in his spot. As he shuts the car down he looks over to her with an apologetic look. She breaks the contact and opens the door. Alexis soon follows giving him a scowl. Great, he thinks now all the women in this car are against me.

They call the elevator to their location. It's there in seconds. They all step on and Rick pushes the button for his floor. The doors open and they all step off. Without even making it 10 feet down the hall Rick hears;

"Richard Castle you're under arrest for the kidnapping of Kathrine Beckett"

It's Kate who speaks next…. "Will?"


	5. Chapter 5

Rick felt his arm being twisted high into his back. Alexis quickly moved to the doorway of the loft instantly despising the way the man was treating her dad.

"WILL! Let him go." Kate said loudly.

"Kate, I watched as he drove you away from the church. Tell me he had taken you against your will!"

"Will, I said let him go… NOW!"

"I'll do no such thing! Not until I get some answers." Will said.

"Alright if it's answers you want then answers you'll get! Kate said.

"Really?" Rick said. "Is it really kidnapping if she's running away from you at 90 miles an hour?"

"Will, first I was not taken against my will!"

Will's face twists into a painful look. "Kate why?"

"There are so many reasons, where would you like me to start?" Kate said having the ride to Rick's loft to get her thoughts in some kind of order.

"Start wherever, just be honest with me." Will said as he eased up on Castle's arm.

"Okay then, wherever it is. You are an overbearing, controlling, self-centered, big-headed, arrogant, selfish liar! And that's just the start, do you want me to go on?"

"Kate, I never lied to you…. never!"

"Really, that's your take away from what I just told you?"

"Well yeah, what else is there?"

"Seriously? Will you have accepted a job in another city! What am I supposed to do?"

"Well, that's easy. You come with me!" Will said as if it was a common occurrence.

"Not going to happen. My life is here. You never told me about this. When were you going to? Have you even thought about the impact on my life this would have? I'm a cop in New York City. Everything I've worked towards is here!"

"Well, there's Boston PD. You could transfer."

"And what happens when you take another job in oh let's say Seattle Washington?"

"You could go there as well. I don't see the issue here. I love you, Kate."

"Will, you sure have a strange way of showing it. And that's not the worst item on my list."

"Kate? What else is there that you can't stand about me?"

"You always have to have to be right! You never concede to being wrong…. on anything! You always need the light off before we make love to each other, are you ashamed of my body? And that's not the least of it. There are other little quirks of yours that really bother me. Too many to go into right now."

Alexis, still standing at the door of the loft covers her ears and Rick nods to her that it's good idea that she has. Rick noticed that one of his neighbors has peeked her head out of her apartment twice already. And if he knows Mrs. McCarthy, she probably has her voice recorder taping the whole encounter in the hallway. Then she speaks having enough of the adults fighting back and forth.

"Kate would like to come in with me while I call Uncle Bob."

"Why don't we move this into my loft? Out of prying ears maybe?" Rick asks.

Kate looked lost at this. "Who's Uncle Bob, Alexis?"

"Robert Weldon, the Mayor of New York. He's a fan." Rick clarifies.

Will scoffs at the idea that a mayor can stop him from doing anything. "The Mayor of New York has no jurisdiction over the FBI."

Alexis is having fun now and decides to get in on a little more hopefully making him squirm just a little more in the process.

"No, he might not. But I'm sure he'll call the Governor who will call the Attorney General who will call your Director who will ship you out with an assignment in Guam. At least that's what happened to the last guy that tried to abuse his power."

Will thinks about this situation he is in now and wonders who this kid really is.

Kate realizing just how Will seems to be thinking about this kicks in as well. "The last guy?"

"Yeah, it seems that dad tends to annoy FBI agents. So agent Will, I now realize that that little twinkle in your eye that represents what would be left of your career is now becoming a supernova ending it quickly." Alexis just stares him down. For a kid she has a real menacing look about her.

Kate coming to her senses decides to end this right now.

"Rick there's no need. Will was just about to leave. Weren't you Will?"

"Kate, we need to settle this now. I need to know what we are now!" Will says hoping he still has a chance.

"Will, this is one of the easiest decisions that I've ever had to make. We're over, done… finished! Now please let Mr. Castle go. He has done nothing wrong here. I used him not the other way around."

Rick laughed to himself at her comment about using him. He looked down at Alexis and motioned her to open the door with her key as Will released him. She slipped the nylon lanyard from underneath her shirt and opened the door. She went in followed by Kate and the Rick who was still rubbing his shoulder. His last glance was of Will standing there in the hallway looking totally depressed.

As he turned back from locking the front door he was slammed back into the door by Kate wrapping him in a full on hug.

"Rick, thank-you for being there for me." Kate said a little breathlessly.

Separating from the embrace Rick says "Kate, listen there's nothing I wouldn't do for a damsel in distress. Which reminds me, Alexis please start whatever homework you have and change out of your school uniform. I be over to check it when you're done."

"Okay, dad I heard you!" Geez get rid of one FBI agent and this is the thanks I get?

Alexis trudges off to her room to start her homework leaving the _adults_ on their own. Rick wants her to stay for dinner. She has no obligation to, but he hopes she will. So he opens with her discomfort.

"Kate, you must be uncomfortable in that dress. Would you consider it if I acted like an honorable gentleman and offered you something a little more suited for life here at the loft?"

Kate considered his question. He was easy on the eyes, his daughter seemed to be the adult here, but there was something about his eyes that drew him to her. They showed compassion, an understanding of her situation if you will. Maybe she'd just let this run its course and see where he went with this.

"Sure, Rick. What did you have in mind?" Kate asked.

"Now I'm not trying to be a scoundrel or anything I'm only looking to make you comfortable, so comfortable that I have a multi-faceted shower that will relax you the second the water hits your body easing the stress of the day you just had. That's the start. Then I'll find some comfortable sweat pants and a warm sweater for you to change into. Then if you're still willing to stay after that heavenly experience, I was planning to make dinner for you."

He watched her face contort in into many different expressions. He hoped he hadn't over stepped. Although it was a joy to watch her facial expressions change at the thought of his request he was still confident that she'd agree.

"Okay, Rick. But on one condition. It's not negotiable."

"And that would be what?"

"That you have to wait for me to finish in this heavenly, multi-faceted shower of yours and then I'll help you with dinner."

Even though Rick wanted to say yes instantly, he drew his hand up to his chin and rubber his five o'clock shadow thinking about her counter offer. After about a minute of thought, he said to her

"Deal!"

Now he needed to tell Alexis that there was going to be a guest for dinner tonight and hoped that would be okay with it.

"Alright Kate, I'll show you to a room where you can remove your dress and relax. Please follow me."

Kate did just that. They walked through what she thought was an office and then to a bedroom. It was too masculine to be anyone else's but his. It was also enormous. In this one room alone she could fit her bathroom, bedroom and kitchen inside of it. That was until she reached the bathroom. She stood there in awe at the sheer size of it. In the left right corner stood a glass enclosed shower. In it was about 16 multiple shower heads and even two on the ceiling that covered almost the entire length of the enclosure. She watched him as he explained how the shower worked. Who would have thought that you'd need instructions on how to operate a simple shower?

He then explained that the towel rack was heated and he'd bring in two fresh towels for her comfort. Seeing that she had everything to get started he left her to her own devices. Rick was out in his office when he heard her oohing and ahhing at the amenities that he takes for granted every day. He was on the phone before the water had started to flow giving him an idea. He called one of his lady contacts in Journelle Lingerie over on Mercer street. Rick, being able to judge a woman's size for undergarments talked with Claire.

"Hi Claire, it's Rick Castle. How are you today?"

"I'm good Rick, how are you doing?"

"I'm well. Listen I have a rush order that I need to be delivered. And it needs to be fast. Like it needs to be on its way over here when I end this call."

"Well, Rick that might be tough. Our delivery person is on another delivery now, but he should be back soon. If he's not I'll bring it over personally."

"Great, I need a pair of silk panties and a matching bra."

"Okay, size and color?" Claire asked.

"Something from the Journelle collection would do nicely, but not too racy. Size would be a 34 B. as for color… hold on a second" Rick tried to come up with a color that would match her personality. The only color he could think of was purple. "Claire, let's go with a rich color purple."

"Great, purple it is. I have just the ensemble that I think you'll like. Hey, the delivery guy will be over there in less than 10 minutes. He just returned."

"Good news. Tell him that I'll take care of him when he arrives. Thanks again Claire."

"Bye Rick."

Ten minutes were just about up as he paced in front of the door waiting. The water was still running which was a good sign because it meant that she was enjoying the shower still. He was so involved in watching the door that he never heard Alexis come down the stairs.

"Dad?" Alexis said.

Rick almost jumped out of his skin. He turned and looked her with a face full of worry.

"Dad, is something wrong?"

"Pumpkin, listen to me. I'm doing something nice for Kate and I hope to get it before she is finished with her shower."

"Kate's in your shower?" She asked being a bit surprised.

"She is. Long story. One I can't really tell you right now, but please trust me."

Just then came a knock on the door. Rick opened it hastily and there stood the deliveryman. Pulling out a "C" note for the tip and he exchanged the bill for the package.

"Thanks, man! The bill is already taken care of by Claire. Your card was on file at the store."

"Thanks. Have a great night."

"Yeah man, I know you _will_!"

Rick hated the fact that the delivery guy was thinking he was going to get lucky tonight when in actuality he was trying to buy something nice for someone without any reward. Sometimes he really hated the male population.  
Alexis noticed the shop where the bag came from. Then she just turned away from her dad knowing that what he was doing was going to be complicated. She hoped he knew what was he was doing!

He stealthily entered the bathroom and what he heard was nothing short of a goddess singing. She was amazing. Shaking off her tantalizing voice, he placed the package on the double sink in plain sight. He easily crept back out listening one last time to her voice.

Kate was in heaven. Rick was telling the truth her aching body was feeling no stress at all. She shut down the shower water and opened the door grabbing the towel that was on the rack. It was WARM! She thought he was kidding. She quickly wrapped it around her form containing the warmth it gave her. Stepping out she noticed a package and a pair of royal blue sweats and a black turtle neck sweater. She opened the bag and was shocked at what was inside. There was a pair of conservative purple low cut briefs and a bra in the same color. She dropped her towel and put on the underwear. They fit like a glove, hell this bra was even better that what she was used to wearing. Taking the sweat pants, she put them on as well. Perfect fit. What the hell did he do, take her measurements when she wasn't looking? She drew her hand over the sweater. There was no was this was from Wal-Mart. It was way too expensive. She rolled the neck of the sweater down far enough to read the manufacturers tag. She almost fell over backwards. Oscar De La Renta. This was easily worth over $750.00. it was a little long, but it was so soft against her skin.

Brushing out her hair she put it up in a low lazy pony tail. Checked her appearance in the mirror one last time. Leaving the bathroom, she padded barefoot back through the office and into the living room. Turning towards the kitchen she was glad that she was not noticed yet. Standing in the entry way she watched as Rick gathered the items they needed to make tonight's meal.

"Mr. Castle, We need to talk!"


	6. Chapter 6

Alexis, who was sitting at the breakfast bar looked up at Kate when she overheard the statement. Then she startled when she heard the two pots and the jar of meat sauce fall onto the floor. Luckily the jar was still intact. Rick had swung his arm in the direction of her voice knocking the pots off the counter.

"Talk? About what?"

"Dad, what did you do?" Alexis asked.

"Nothing! I did nothing wrong." He defended.

"Rick, I want to know how you knew my exact bra and panty sizes?"

Rick turned a shade of red and started to squirm… a little. He needed an excuse before she thought he was a stalker.

"Yeah dad, how did you know all that?" Alexis added.

"Oh that? That's easy! I have done a lot of research for my last book and in this undercover op I wrote the female CIA agent and she had a scene where she…"

"Rick, I don't want a lie! I want to know how you knew this personal information, which I might add I have never told you about. Hell we just met less than 2 hours ago."

He knew lying to her would be a mistake and he'd always told his daughter to be truthful.

"To be honest with you Kate, I slipped into the bathroom and looked at the sizes on what you were wearing after you had taken them off."

"Dad, seriously?"

"What, I only wanted to make Kate comfortable while she was here. Is that a crime Alexis?"

Kate looked at him after he admitted what he did. All she could see in his eyes was total sincerity. So she walked up to him from where she was and moved in real close and kissed his cheek. Then as she backed away just a step she told him,

"Rick, I think what you did was sweet. Thank you very much."

Rick was stunned, he wanted to pull her into a full hug but he hardly knew her so he stopped and rethought the gesture.

"Kate I had a feeling that making you comfortable was going to help you relax. I'm sorry if I over stepped."

"Rick, it's fine. But in the future no lying to me. I'm a detective and I'll know when you're doing it."

Rick was stunned when she used the part of "in the future" did that mean she wanted to see more of him and Alexis? Or was she planning on arresting him in the near future?

"Yes, ma'am. It won't happen again, scouts honor!"

"Dad, you were never a scout!" Alexis said.

"Thanks a lot, pumpkin."

Kate just lets her smile get bigger at their antics. There were stories she had heard about him that described him as a womanizer. At first, she believed every rag she read and had formed that opinion of him as well. A part of her still believed what she read, but now she was starting to doubt their legitimacy.

"So what did you have in mind for dinner?"

"Kate, how stupid of me, do you have any preferences? Do you have any food allergies? Are you a vegan?

"Rick, I'm not allergic to anything you can make, I am not a vegan and How about if we make it together, with Alexis' help of course?"

Alexis' eyes brightened at the thought of helping.

Rick was falling for her already. She wanted to cook with him and wanted to include his daughter in the process.

"Alright Kate, walk this way." Rick walked to the fridge like Groucho Marx and Kate did exactly the same thing, complete with an imaginary cigar. Alexis giggled at the show in front of her. Once at the fridge, Kate gasped.

"Kate, what is it, what's wrong?"

"Sorry, Rick. It's just that I'm just not in a habit to seeing a fridge that's this well stocked. My fridge is more like leftover central."

"Well, let's fix that. Can you take out the chicken breast and the vegetables in the crisper? Alexis, can you take out the spaghetti and the prosciutto?"

"Sure dad, anything else?"

"Actually yes, I need you to whisk two eggs in a bowl, add 1 and ½ cups of heavy cream, parsley, 2/3 of a cup of parmesan cheese. When you are done let me know, everything is there on the counter."

"Okay, dad." She said happily to be helping.

While Alexis did her part, Kate prepped the chicken and cooked the pasta and Rick sautéed prosciutto, garlic, and shallots in a sauté pan. Soon everything was finished and they combined their work together for four servings of chicken carbonara. With the table set, Rick served each of them a very large serving.

"Oh my god Rick, this is amazing! Kate complimented.

"Yeah, dad this is really good! Alexis agreed.

"Why thank you! But, I can't take all the credit, the both of you helped."

Kate looked at Rick and she noticed how proud he was. She wondered where Alexis' mother was, but deciding that it might bring up uncomfortable feelings she kept quiet. Her phone sounded with an incoming call and she withdrew it from her robe pocket.

"Beckett" She answered.

 _"Thank god Beckett, I'm so glad to hear your voice!"_

"Ryan? What's going on?" Kate asked.

 _"Really Kate? What's going on? After you high tail it out of the church, with no explanation I might add, that you've been kidnapped!"_

"Ryan that's not the story. I went of my own free will."

 _"Well, then you should have a talk with your almost husband."_

"What? What did he tell you guys?" Kate asked hoping it was not as bad as she thought.

 _"He told us after he came back into the church that you had been kidnapped by a man in a BMW X-5. Was he wrong?"_

"I'll say he was. Ryan, could you do me a favor and explain everything I'm about to tell you to Espo, Lanie, and whoever was there at the church?"

 _"Sure, Kate."_

Kate told Kevin everything that happened from the time she left the church right up until the phone call. Well, she did decide to leave out the underwear embarrassment. Ending the call, she pocketed her phone back in the robe. When she looked up she noticed Rick and Alexis were suddenly looking away from her finding something to occupy themselves with.

"Rick, would it be alright if I spent a couple of nights here?" Kate asked very hopefully.

Rick's mouth just hung open and Alexis reached up with her hand and closed it for him.


	7. Chapter 7

Alexis dropped her hand from her father's chin and walked back to take her seat on the bar stool, propped her head on the palms of her hands and enjoyed the show that was about to play out in front of her.

"Kate you want to stay a couple of nights?"

"Yes, well if it would not be that much of an inconvenience. I need to sort out the events from the last 8 hours in my head. I will call my dad and tell him where I am and then if you don't mind I could use your help."

"What with?"

"I'd like to talk to you about what I can recover from the almost wedding. Deposits and such. What happens with my engagement ring."

"Kate I hardly think I'm the one to be giving you any advice on a subject like this. I've been married and divorced twice."

"Kate, actually since the wedding did not happen, you need to return the ring to your fiancé. The deposits for the venue and the dress might be a lost cause." Alexis told them.

They both looked at her surprised that she knew these things.

"What, I read too." She said when she noticed the looks she was getting.

"Kate if you're sure that you want to stay with us, then I have a spare guest room that you can use."

"Thanks, Rick, I'd appreciate it."

"Well, why don't you get comfortable and watch some TV. While Alexis and I get the room aired out so to speak."

"Okay, thanks, Rick."

Rick gives Alexis a look and she slides off the stool. They both head to the guest room to air it out. As they open the door, the bed needs to be made up with fresh sheets. They tackle the task at hand.

"So, out with it! How do you know all about what happens with a wedding that never happened?" Rick asked Alexis.

"Dad, I might be 7 going on 8, but these are things that I know about. I read all about it in Cosmo. You'd be surprised at how much information you can learn from it."

"So, pumpkin I need your knowledge, I want to know everything you know."

"Why, dad?"

"Alexis!" Rick said sternly.

"You want to impress her, is that it?"

"She's sophisticated and kinda kick ass at the same time. I just think that she is interesting."

"Well, let's finish up the bed and I'll tell you what I know about almost weddings."

Alexis could see that he wanted more of Kate's story, he was already hooked, she just hoped that Kate was willing to accept another man into her life after being almost married. Even as friends people handled her father differently. He'd not been with a woman in a while, choosing to rather raise her without the influence of another "mother" figure. Secretly she had wanted the presence of another woman to bounce things off of. She hoped Kate would go easy on him if they decided to be friends.

When they returned the toll on the day must have hit Kate hard. Her head was down like she was asleep. The TV was not on and as they had taken the last step off the stairs and walked closer they saw that she was reading a book.

"Kate?" Rick asked cautiously.

"Hey, guys! This book is really good so far."

Rick looked at the title and frowned when he read it. Not one of his better works. Hell hath no fury was terrible even by his standards. Why she chose this book is beyond him.

"Kate, you do realize that the book that you are reading is not one of my best…Right? Actually, it never made the New York Times best sellers list."

Alexis kicked his shin…hard, but Kate never noticed. If she did she said nothing. The look Alexis gave him was that of loathing. He was a good writer and this was one of his first books.

"Rick, this has a whole cast of characters, and the plot is pretty good. I mean what I've read of it so far."

"Kate, we made up the guest room for you." Alexis said trying to change the subject.

"Thanks, can I ask you for one more thing?"

"Sure, what is it?" Rick asked.

"I called my dad and he sounded a little annoyed that I walked out on Will. I mean he _was_ paying for my wedding."

"Alright Kate, but I don't see the question in that statement." Rick said being just a little confused about what she wanted.

"Sorry, I want to know if it's okay if he comes here to make sure that I'm okay. If not, then I'll meet him somewhere…"

Rick cut off Kate instantly.

"Kate it's fine. Call him and tell him that he can come here to ease his worries."

"Thanks, Rick. And you too Alexis!"

Alexis just smiled in return. Kate was starting to worm her way into her life and she liked it. When Kate dialed her father she pulled her own father into the kitchen under the guise of serving Kate some chocolate ice cream for dessert. No sooner than they were out of Kate's earshot, Alexis started in on him.

"Dad what is wrong with you?" She asked disbelievingly.

"What, Alexis? That is one of the worst books she could she could have picked up!"

"Dad, please. If you want to know her story let her find out about you. I mean all of you! Just let her read it and let's see what happens Okay?"

"How did you get to be so smart?"

"Years of raising you!"

They walked back out with three bowls of ice cream. Handed one to Kate who was still on the phone with her father. She smiled at them as she accepted the ice cream. About 2 minutes later she ended the call.

"Rick I told my dad where I was and he is appreciative that you helped me today. As long as he knows that I am safe, he will drop by tomorrow afternoon. Is that okay?"

"Kate that's fine. Now how about I take you to the guest room."

"That sounds great. And again thank you for letting me stay with you. Maybe the two of you can tell me how I can recover anything from this almost wedding."

"I'm sure that we can help." Alexis told her.

Rick guided her up to the guest room and when she looked inside she was amazed at the size of the room. Looking back at him, he nodded telling her that it was fine and not to worry with his eyes. There was just something about his eyes. It was like a language they both knew and could communicate easily together.

"Well, we'll see you in the morning, Kate."

"Good night Rick."

"Night." He replied back.

Alexis held back when her dad left. She had something to say and hoped that Kate could understand where she was coming from.

"Kate, I usually don't get involved with what my dad needs in a relationship. But just know that he cares about you… a lot!"

"Alexis, how old are you again?"

"Good Night Kate."

With that said she leaves the room, closes the door and walks to her room down the hallway.


	8. Chapter 8

Instead of going right to sleep, she turned on the bedside light and read the rest of his book. She had finished it pretty quickly seeing that it was only 312 pages long. She looked at the clock and it was just about 2:30 in the morning. She got out of bed and went to use the bathroom. As she walked down the hallway she passed Alexis' room. There was a dim light coming from inside she could see through the crack underneath.

After using the bathroom, she slowed when she came close to her room. At first she thought she was singing along with song. As she listened more she was not singing anything. She was talking to someone who she had no clue. The conversation went on and it was clear that she was talking about her leaving the church.

"Like I was saying she needed to get away from this guy."

Since Kate could only hear half of the conversation she tried to piece together what the other person was saying back to Alexis.

"No, she's not like that. I think that she knows who dad is, she just played it off as he was just any other writer. Secretly I think she knows him more than she lets on."

"Yes, I'll let you know how this goes. I'll call you tomorrow after your finished with your last show."

Alexis says good bye to the person on the other end of the phone and Kate quietly moves back to her room. Who on earth was she talking to at 2:45 in the morning? And why was she talking about her problems with this person?

Kate tried to get back to sleep but the conversation replayed in her head and kept her awake for another hour as she thought about it. She had barley realized that the daylight was shining through the window because she pulled the second pillow over her head. There was a knock on the door and she wondered who it was.

"Kate, it's time for breakfast. Are you up?"

Wanting to stay in bed a little longer but couldn't she surrendered to the call for breakfast. She threw on the robe she wore last night and opened the door. What she was met with was Rick with his hair sticking up all over the place. When she laughed a little he looked at her with question.

"What's so funny Kate?"

"Rick, have you looked at yourself in the mirror this morning?"

"No. Why?"

"No reason. So breakfast is ready?" She asked as she brushed past him heading for the staircase.

When she reached the kitchen, what was laid before her was a feast of just about everything. He had made eggs. Scrambled, poached, fried, sunny side up, three kinds of omelets. Then there were the pork products. Bacon, Canadian bacon, ham, ham hocks. Sausages, hash browns, and then there was the bread group. White and wheat toast, muffins, and corn bread.

"Rick, what time did you get up this morning?"

Looking at her like she was not all there he told her,

"5 am. Why?"

"Because there is enough food here to feed an Army. You know that you could have asked me what I wanted and made this whole process a lot easier on yourself."

"Kate by doing this, it gives you a much larger choice. And I love to cook."

Not wanting to disappoint him she picked up a plate, china of course and started to load up on the vast amount of food at the table. At this time Alexis had wandered over to the table and by the look on her face she'd never seen this much food either. She thought about her phone call earlier this morning and questioned herself if she should call her out on it. Deciding that she would let it rest for now she enjoyed the food.

A little later there was a knock on the front door. Rick having already showered moved to answer it. Looking through the peep hole he noticed an older man his hair starting to gray at his temples. He looked distinguished if he had to choose a word.

"Hello, what can I do for you, sir?" Rick asked the stranger cordially.

"Mr. Castle? I'm Jim. Jim Beckett." Jim extended his hand for Rick to shake.

"Good to meet you, sir!" Rick said as he vigorously shook the man's hand.

"May I come in?"

"Of course. Where are my manners? Please do."

Jim enters what looks like a stately home. It's well-kept and shows a hint of a person who cherishes his privacy. He looks further and sees that there is much more to this man and house than meets his eye.

"So, is my Katie around here… somewhere?"

"She is. She just finished breakfast. Speaking of breakfast can I offer you something?"

"Well, I did skip breakfast this morning." Jim admitted.

"Well, step this way and I can set you up in no time."

Jim follows Rick and as he turns to the kitchen he sees a large amount of food.

"Rick, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure. Ask away."

"Okay, the people who live here are you and your daughter, right?"

That's correct. Why do you ask?"

"Well, it seems to me that there's a lot of food here for just two people. I mean come on five types of ham?"

"Well in my defense I wanted Kate to have a large selection to choose from."

"Rick, she's a very easy woman to please. Just two eggs scrambled soft and buttered white toast. And don't ever forget the coffee. It's like her only addiction."

Alexis had gone unnoticed by her dad and Kate's dad as she sat at the breakfast bar. She watched as her dad and Mr. Beckett discuss breakfast food and decided to add something at this time.

"Mr. Beckett, I think that information would have saved my dad a lot of time and effort." She said.

Jim turned around to see who made the comment.

"And who do we have here?"

"Where are my manners. Mr. Beckett, this is my daughter Alexis. Alexis this is Mr. Beckett, Kate's dad." Rick said as he introduced them to each other.

Alexis got off the stool and walked up to him and accepted his hand. Shaking it she smiled back at him.

"Wow, she has some grip!"

Kate came down from taking her shower her hair still was damp and pulled up in a single braid. She walked over to her dad and gave him a big hug. Not wanting to let him go, she held the hug for a minute.

"Hi, dad." Kate greeted him.

"Hey, Katie bug. He replied back.

"So I see that Rick tempted you with food."

"That he did. Too much in fact. Can we talk while I sit and eat?"

"Sure dad. Rick, can we use the dining room table?"

"Sure Kate. Me and Alexis will make ourselves scarce, okay?"

"Okay…"

Jim interrupted his daughter.

"Katie, what I say involves Rick as well. Do you mind?"

"No, not at all. What's going on dad?"

He remains silent until they have all taken a seat. Rick in the meantime decided that Jim needed a fresh cup of coffee to go with his meal and fixed him one and brought it over then sat down next to Kate.

"Katie there is no easy way to tell you this…


	9. Chapter 9

"Dad, what is it?" Kate asked anxiously.

"This won't be easy for you to hear, so I'll just get right to the point!"

"Okay…"

"It seems that Will has been detained. He went back to the church after he spoke with you here and no sooner than he arrived he was led away in handcuffs. Most of the guests had left but there was still a couple of them there and from a friend I have at Mid-town North he is stuck in a holding cell at the FBI field office until his boss was informed about his actions earlier this afternoon."

"What's going to happen to him?" Kate questioned.

"It seems that he might have stuck his foot in his mouth. He was bragging in the church to his best man and his brother about how he treated Rick. He made it sound like he brought the hammer down on him."

"When he left, I was not interested in pressing charges." Rick reaffirmed.

"Mr. Castle, I'm afraid it's gone far past that." Jim said.

"This is unbelievable. What will happen to him now?" Kate asked.

"Well, from what I understand his boss will be making that judgment. From what I hear, he's not a very forgiving man."

"You know I was only kidding when I mentioned Uncle Bob." Alexis said.

"Uncle Bob?" Jim asked as he eyed her curiously.

"I'm very good friends with the mayor Bob Weldon." Rick added.

"Oh, well that might explain a lot. Will told his best man that no one you knew would be able to get you out of jail." Jim said pointing to Rick.

"What an arrogant…" Rick stopped himself before he said something he'd regret.

"Dad, I was going to marry him, but now that I've had time to think about it now I really don't want to, but I still care about what happens to him. So can we help in any way?"

"Katie, like I told you he sealed his own fate when he started to brag about how he tracked down Mr. Castle. I'm sure that he ran his license plate through the FBI's data base. Since he did not have an active case what he did was illegal."

"Could it cost him his job?" Kate asked.

"That's up to his boss. Maybe putting in a good word for him might be in his best interest. I know that from a legal standpoint I can't help him." Jim said apologetically.

"Kate, I have contacts within the FBI. With your approval, I can give him a call to see what he can do, if anything." Rick offered.

"Rick, why would you do that? He harassed you and threatened to arrest you."

"Kate, I can't be the reason he will lose his job. I know people who might be able to help. I can't see a man lose his job for trying to find out why his almost bride left him. It's just not how I was raised."

"I can swear to that." Alexis said.

"Dad, do you think this will do any good?" Kate asked.

"Maybe. It can't hurt, but I would tread lightly!" Jim told him.

Rick heads to his office and closes the door. He walks over to his desk and he sits down. He has many contacts within the FBI he just needs to figure out which one pulls the most weight. He decides on calling the one person who might be able to help in this situation. He calls the FBI's counterterrorism unit and asks to speak with the special agent in charge.

"Mr. Fernandez, Rick castle calling."

"Rick, it's been a long time. How are you doing?"

"Good. Well as good as one can hope for."

"So what type of favor do you need now?" Carlos asks.

"What makes you think I need a favor?"

"Come on Rick, I know you all too well. What's going on?"

"I need a little help with an agent attached to one of your units there. He's not under your command, but he's an agent there."

"Let me guess… Sorenson?"

"Word gets around pretty quick!"

"Well, yeah it does. So you want to press charges?"

"Carlos, not at all actually it would be the opposite. I want to know if you can put in a good word in on my behalf?"

"Rick, I could but it might be a lost cause. The director will be in around 10 this morning and from what I've heard he wants to throw the book at him. Something about abuse of power."

"Carlos, please talk to the director. This was all a big misunderstanding on his part. No harm was done." Rick tells him.

"Rick, I'll talk to the director and Sorenson at the same time. This way I can get a feel for the mood. If it starts to get out of hand, I'll voice your request. I'm in no way guaranteeing a positive outcome here."

"Thanks, Carlos. I just don't want him to lose his job over this."

"Okay, Rick. I'll let you know what the decision will be. I'll call you back later.

"Thanks, Carlos."

"Goodbye, Rick."

"Bye"

As he hung up the phone he decided to tell Kate the outcome of his call. Walking back out he entered the living room and found only Alexis sitting on the couch.

"Pumpkin, where did Kate and her father go?"

She looked up at him with tears falling from her eyes. In a small voice, she told him,

"They left to go to the FBI's headquarters to see what they could do."

"Okay, but why are you sad and crying?" He asked.

"Because Kate said she'd do anything to help him and she sounded so serious about it."

"I'm sure they will be alright. Please don't worry about this. It'll all be okay."

"Are you sure dad?"

"I'm sure. I made a call, and it should all work out fine. But why the tears?"

"Dad, I kinda like Kate. She's different. Down to earth, and I hope that she stays here, I could use a mother figure in my life."

Rick is stunned by her admission. This was the furthest thing from his mind since he helped her with her escape from the church. But now he would now consider what she suggested. He had no way to get a hold of Kate or her dad, so he hoped when they were finished trying to save Will they would come back to the loft…


	10. Chapter 10

As soon as the door clicked shut behind her she instantly regretted her decision to leave Rick without telling him why they were leaving. She was grateful for the clothes he had given her, but her ID and cash was still back in the rectory of the church as far as she knew. At her father's insistence, she followed him out the door and had not looked back. Right now she could care less about Will and the trouble he was in. Rick had been her knight in shining armor as far as she was concerned.

They left his building and got into her father's car. He drove with a purpose, one she thought was too critical for the task at hand.

 _Does he think that I'm going to reconsider getting back with Will? If he does he's sadly mistaken. We're over._

"Dad, why are you driving like my life depended on us getting there?"

"Katie, while I'm very appreciative of Mr. Castles efforts, he was wrong in taking you away from the church. You should seriously reconsider marrying Will. He's stable, has a great job, and from what I can tell he still loves you even after the stunt you pulled yesterday afternoon!"

"His name is RICK! Dad and he's a friend NOT a business acquaintance. And if you think that Will is such a great provider, then why don't you marry him?! I for one really don't want to be with him anymore. He does not have all the qualities that you mentioned, just to be clear! He's terrible in bed, he's a controlling, jealous, egotistical, scheming jack ass! Kate was now boiling at what her father wanted for her, so she told him like it was.

"Katie, come on he can't be that bad…right?" Jim said.

"PULL OVER! NOW!" Kate demanded.

He did as she asked, but gave her one more thought as he slowed down.

"Katie, see to reason here! He said he was sorry, and I believe he meant it."

"Dad, he threatened to arrest Rick. He went off halfcocked with no clue, not realizing that I went willingly. Even after I told him he still demanded that I go back with him. No, we're done. This almost wedding will not happen now or ever! So, if your so hell bent on getting him out of this predicament, then you're more than welcomed to do it on your own. Me, I could care less. Good bye dad!"

Kate opened the door and slammed it hard. So, hard that her father had shook from the motion of the door closing. As he pulled away heading to FBI headquarters she thought, she was now not that far from the church she was supposed to get married in. She had hoped that her cell phone, cash, and bag were still in the care of the church officials. She walked with a brisk pace to the church and found the rectory was open. She stepped in to find the secretary sitting behind her desk. Approaching the desk the woman looked up and her face that was happy that second had changed to a sad look in the next when she noticed Kate standing there.

"Can I help you dear?" She asked.

"Maybe you can. I was here the yesterday afternoon about to get married by father O'Connor."

"Yes, I know. What was it dear hmm cold feet?

"Well, yes you could say it was something like that" Kate told her.

"Here dear, I have all your belongings in my lower desk drawer. I had a feeling that you'd be back today"

The woman opens the drawer and removes Kate's bag, her wallet, her phone and a small overnight bag and places the items on the end of her desk. Kate picks up everything and offers a heartfelt thank-you to the woman. The last item she takes is the overnight bag. She knows that she did not pack it or bring it to the church. It had to be Lanie. She's unzipping the bag as she turns away from the desk and looks inside, in it was a note that said:

 _"Kate, this is for your wedding night! I expect to hear the pitter-patter of little feet soon. Love, Lanie_

She pulled out a lace teddy and matching panties. Both in red. She quickly shoved them back in the bag. She opened the door and left the rectory feeling a little embarrassed with the contents of the bag while she was in a church.

She was not far from the D train at Rockefeller Center. It would be a short walk so she set out for the station. Descending the stairway, she could not believe her father. His reasoning was all wrong. Sure, he might have offered to pay for her wedding but it was actually Will and herself who released him from that duty. They had paid for everything together. He was still working, but with the death of his wife, most of his savings went to funeral costs and related purchases. It left him almost broke. He still had his retirement account, but now he would need to work for another 10 years at least to live comfortably.

The subway cars ground to a halt in front of her and this drew her from her thoughts. Stepping in she wondered to herself as she sat if her mother was looking down on her would she be disappointed in the events that unfolded yesterday. She had a long ride ahead of her. By the time she reached Middle Village she had her mind made up. She would change into a decent set of clothes and pack a week's worth of clothes. She only hopes that she will be welcomed back into Rick's loft. About 40 minutes later she is back on the D train heading for Manhattan. She'll need to take a cab from Bleecker Street to his place but she had her Debit card and cash so money was no longer an issue.

Rick was almost to a point of losing it in front of Alexis, and wearing the carpet out in front of the couch at the same time. If he was honest with himself, he was worried about her more than anything else. Time for him seemed to drag on and on. He knew he was probably wrong because every time he looked at the clock another 20 minutes had ticked by.

"Dad, you need to calm down. I know that she'll be back. Just give her the time to get her head straight."

He looked into eyes that mirrored his own and calmed a little.

"How can you be so sure Alexis?"

"Dad you'd have to be blind not to see the fact that she likes you… Right?"

"Alexis, we just met yesterday! I think that knowing someone before you like them is more my speed. That's how a relationship works. Start out slowly and gather their likes and dislikes to see if we are compatible together."

"Dad, have you ever heard of love at first sight?"

Just as he was about to respond there was a soft knock on the door. Both father and daughter locked their eyes on each other's frozen in place.


	11. Chapter 11

Jim Beckett was a kindhearted man. Always had been. He was now however given an insight to the demeanor of who would have been his future son-in-law. He asked to see him at the FBI's holding area and was granted entry by using the guise of being his attorney. He just sat there across from Will, handcuffed to the table and listening to him rant at what his daughter had put him through yesterday. He could not believe his ears. He painted a picture of him being a god that she should admire, obey and bend over backward to please. His views of Will Sorenson had changed right then and there.

He was about to help this man out of the situation he was currently in and now all he wanted to do was to leave the room with whatever self-respect he had left for the man. This would not happen because just as he made the decision to leave with him still ranting, an older serious looking man had entered the holding area.

"SORENSON SHUT THE HELL UP!" The man yelled.

Jim startled at the outburst quickly got up and headed towards the door. The man took hold of his arm and sat him back down. He paced around the two of them and after looking at them he started his speech.

"You're his lawyer?" He asked Jim.

All Jim could do was nod yes.

"Well sir, I don't think that Mr. Sorenson here will be needing your services. This time around!."

"Why? He needs to be defended." Jim tried but was quickly cut off.

"Actually, no. His disciplinary punishment will be handled in-house. It won't matter either way you see, this was Mr. Sorenson's third strike. And sir you look like a baseball fan to me, do you know what happens after your third strike?"

"You're out?"

"You're right. Mr. Sorenson has been given so many chances and he keeps screwing up both professionally and with his abuse of power in situations that, oh shall we say of are a more personal of nature. Well, that ends now."

"Will Sorenson, as of this moment and by my decision, you are no longer a member of the Federal Bureau of Investigation. You have 24 hours to return your weapon, shield, and any Bureau equipment…. like your car back here without delay!"

Sorenson just bowed his head, knowing that his actions had been his demise.

The man escorted Jim out of the holding area and up to the front door of the field office.

"Mr. Beckett I appreciate your efforts in trying to defend Mr. Sorenson, but this has been an ongoing issue with Ex-agent Sorenson for some time now."

"You know who I am?" Jim questioned.

"I do, so let's just leave it at that. Please express my sincerest apologies to your lovely daughter on behalf of the Bureau. No one should have to tolerate that man, especially someone as patient as your daughter."

The man turned and left. Jim made his way back to his car and now he needs to set things straight with his daughter. She'd been right all along and he just did not want to hear it. He thought as he drove and after a while, he suspected that he was not going to win her back so easily.

Xx

Rick and Alexis were still staring at each other when the knock sounded again only a little louder this time. Neither had moved since the first knock then Alexis said,

"Dad, you better answer the door."

Rick broke the gaze with his daughter and got up to answer the door. Thousands of thoughts were running through his mind and he hoped that it was only one person who was on the other side of the door.

She was just about to knock for the third time and then give up when the door swung open revealing his large frame standing in the doorway.

"Kate?" He asked. Then he noticed the overnight bag hanging from her shoulder.

"Hi, Rick. Am still I allowed to come in?" She asked with a nervous voice.

"Of course. Please come in. You are always welcome here." He answered.

As she walked over the threshold, he closed the door and as he turned around his hand met with the small of her back. He guided her to the couch and offered her a seat. Rick gently extended his arm and motioned to her for the overnight bag, which she gave him and as he walked away he asked if she wanted anything to drink.

"A shot of whiskey would be a good start, but with what I need to talk to you about I think that can wait until later. But if you have coffee, I'd love a cup."

"One cup of joe coming up."

Kate took in her surroundings once again and this time she had paid particular attention to her observations. His loft was the definition of a warm and welcoming home. It characterized his need to provide a living space that was more in line with being a father than a playboy chasing skirts and bimbos. One that had the comfort to raise a daughter and in her mind, was not at all like what she had read in the tabloids and papers. When she looked around again he drew her out of her musings.

"Penny for your thoughts?" He said.

She looked into his eyes and there standing in front of her was Rick holding steaming cups of coffee, one for her and one for him. He handed her the cup and told Alexis that she had a cup of hot chocolate complete with mini marshmallows on the on the breakfast bar waiting for her.

He sat next to her and waited for her to get her thoughts in order.

"Rick, first I need to tell you and Alexis how sorry I am for leaving without even saying goodbye, and to thank you for all you've done for me."

Rick felt like this was the beginning of the end. Something that he did not want to hear.

"Kate I only did what I thought was right. When I picked you up yesterday you were having one of the worst days imaginable, I was only trying to ease the situation."

"I know and for that, I am so grateful, but you did more than ease the situation, you have shown me that I was about to make an enormous error in judgment."

Rick looked at her with a bitter look on his face.

"Rick, while I wanted to believe that I could overlook his faults, I wanted this to work. But you see, Will was controlling to put it nicely. Everything had to be run by him before we did anything together."

"Kate, I did not know. I'm so sorry."

"That's okay, seriously Rick it's fine… now. But that's not the worst part of it. His mother was ten times as bad. I'm glad that you rescued me."

"Your knight in shining armor." Rick said and Alexis giggled.

"Rick, I need to apologize for my father as well. He was the one that was hell bent on keeping us together and was trying to defend Will."

"About that, wait he still wants the two of you together? Where is he now?"

"Yes, he does and as far as I know he went to try and "save" him."

"Well, he must think that you still have a future with him, right?"

"I really don't care what he wants. This is my life. When he told me his plan on the way over to save him, I told him that wanted no part in it. So I told him to pull over and let me out of the car."

"Wow. He did?"

"Well I'm here aren't I?"

"I guess so. Kate, can I ask a question?"

"Sure. Ask away."

I noticed that you had an overnight bag with you when you came back, are you going to leave us again?"

"Rick, I was hoping that I could stay here with you. I know that I'm practically inviting myself into your home, but I have nowhere else to go. I'm not looking forward to staying with my father and there's no way in hell that I am going back to the apartment that Will and I shared."

Kate nervously looked at Rick hoping for the best. What she saw was nothing but reverence on his face.

"Kate I think that we'd love you to stay with us. Wouldn't we Alexis?"

Alexis placed her now empty hot chocolate mug on the end table and got up, faced Kate and leaned in to give her a hug.

"Yeah Kate, I'd like you to stay here too."

Kate returned her hug as Rick looked on wondering how all this would work out…


	12. Chapter 12

Two weeks had passed since Rick invited Kate to stay with him and his daughter. During that time, she had come to realize that Rick was so kind and generous towards her current situation. She had given the respect that he was due contrary to the thoughts she had about him when they first met. These thoughts were quickly changing.

He and Alexis had helped her recover some, but not all of her deposits from the almost wedding. She was able to recover 25% of the venues deposit, all of the monies paid to the photographer, the DJ, and the limo company. She did, however, lose the full amount for the florist, the dress, and the wedding cake. Everything totaled, she recovered about seven thousand dollars. She had written a check and sent Will his share of thirty-five hundred to his mother's address because honestly, she had no idea where he was living. She remembers the day Rick insisted that he go with her because in his words he just did not trust Will as far as he could throw him. She could see that he was starting to care more and more for her. When they arrived back at her old apartment she noticed that the door to the place was wide opened. Inside what she saw shocked her. Everything of his was gone. Her personal items, on the other hand, were strewn all over the apartment.

For once she was glad that Alexis was not with them on this trip. She and Rick stood in the doorway with shocked looks on their faces. Walking in to take in the destruction Kate walked directly to the bedroom. Once there she noticed that all her dresses, even though she did not have that many, were cut to shreds. Her beloved high heeled shoes and boots were in the tub soaking in what Rick thought was drain opener. As she went to make a quick exit, Rick stopped her and turned her to the sink and vanity. On it was all of her makeup piled in the sink meeting the same ruin as her shoes. On the mirror in blood red lipstick were the words "Burn in HELL bitch" She and Rick walked back out to the living room and the furniture came into view. The leather couch and love seat were both cut up with a razor, now useless. There was not one personal item of hers that was not damaged. Rick looked over to her and he watched as tears rolled down Kate's cheeks. He walked over and drew her into a hug trying to comfort her.

He did not know what else to do. So, they just stood there holding each other.

"Rick, there's nothing for me to bring back. I have nothing to wear, no memories of my mother, and all my books, well they're all destroyed as well."

"Kate while I can see that these memories mean a lot to you, and they can't be replaced, I'll offer to buy you a new wardrobe. Shoes included!"

Kate giggled a little at his offer to buy her new shoes.

"Rick, I can't. Really."

"Kate I'm offering this to you not demanding. Just let me do this one little thing for you."

"Everything here is of no use to me. I'm just going to call in a service to remove all of it and do whatever they want with it."

"Come on Kate, let's go." Rick suggested.

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea." Kate agreed.

Xx

Since that day two weeks ago Kate felt a little lost. Rick made good on his promise and bought her new outfits and yes shoes as well. She was okay in the clothing department now. As she sits on the couch in his loft, she had found a spot she liked and claimed it as her own. She reads here, watches TV and just sits here to think. It's what she's doing now as Rick comes through the front door. He's trying to balance a bunch of packages and he almost trips in the process. She gets up to help and he tells her to just stay there and relax. He walks over to her and sets the packages down on the coffee table in front of her. He takes a seat on the edge of the sofa with the parcels easily within reach.

"Kate, while Will destroyed all of your stuff, I have taken upon myself to try to bring some of what you lost back to you."

Kate looks at him with a surprised look on her face. He takes the first package and hands it to her. It's kind of big so she tries to guess what's inside.

"No guessing Kate! Just open it up."

"Rick, what did you do?"

Kate tears into the wrapping and flips open the box. What she sees in the box leaves her speechless. She pulls it out and she gives him a look.

"Rick, have you lost your mind?"

"Kate, I know you lost this. Will spray painted the other one and cut it up as well."

"But Rick… this must have cost a fortune."

"Kate just try it on, see if it fits. Don't worry about how much it costs."

Kate pulls the rich black leather jacket from the box stands and slips her arms into it. It's a perfect fit. She looks over at him with a smirk on his face.

"Come on Kate, there's more to open." He says happily.

She sits and he hands her another box. This one smaller. She opens it and then the box. In it is her father's watch. The face is no longer shattered. He is so like a kid on Christmas morning and when she places that box on the table, there's another one to take its place. She opens this one just as fast. In it is a complete line of Mac makeup products. Before she can even look over the kit, he's shoving another box in her hands. Seeing that he is impatient she opens the box. Inside there is a collection of ALL her books that were destroyed. He gave her a gift card for the amount it would cost to replace all of them. Then he saves the best for last in his mind.

He passes her the box and it's another small one. She removes the paper and opens the box and her hand goes to her mouth to stop a choked sob from leaving her throat. Inside this box is a silver wheat chain with her mother's engagement ring attached to the chain.

"Rick, where did you, how did you, when did you go to my place?"

"Kate remember when you went shopping for new clothes with Alexis?"

"I do."

"Well, I went back to your apartment before the guys you hired to remove everything arrived and took in everything that was destroyed. I know this is not all of it, but to me, these items seemed to me to be the most important."

"Rick I can't believe that you did this."

"So you're okay with my interfering in your life?"

"Rick, I promise you, this is more than okay! Thank you so very much!"

"Kate I was just trying to get your life back on track, and if this small gesture makes it easier for you, then that's great."

Kate leans in and places a kiss on his cheek that lingers for a couple of seconds. When she pulls away Rick is looking at her kinda lost. Snapping out of it when she called his name he asked,

"So Kate what would you like to do for dinner?"


	13. Chapter 13

Kate was depending more and more on Rick and Alexis. There were so many times that she thought she could actually leave, but Rick and then Alexis' pleading looks made her change her mind. And she was finding out that she fit together well with them. Even though Alexis is still a young girl, she had questions to ask Kate. She remembers how this came about one Saturday afternoon.

"So Alexis don't you have a play date with one of your friends…Patty, no Paige that's it right?"

"Actually Kate it's a sleep over. But since dad will be taking me there in a couple of hours, can we talk?"

"Sure, what's on your mind?"

Alexis starts to turn nervous. Her cheeks redden and she looks away from her. Whatever it is she wants to talk about it must be serious.

"Kate you've been living with me and dad for almost the past month now. I feel like I can tell you anything. So, can I ask you how you feel about my dad?"

Kate was floored! Sure, Alexis was a 7-year-old going on 8, but she had a maturity about her that even Kate could have never possessed when she was at this age.

"Alexis, what I have with your dad is more like a serious best friend. I am not sure how I feel towards him, to be honest."

"Why Kate?"

Yeah she was still racking her head with that question as well. Why? Her logical side told her that even though she had a feeling she could see herself in a relationship with him, it was still too soon after her disaster with Will. If she did start something, then it would be like a rebound thing and then if it did not work out the result would be the end of their friendship. But her emotional side wanted to see where they could go together. He was nothing like she thought. He was a loving father and that love spilled over to anyone who was nearby. She'd been seeing this the more that she stayed with them.

"Alexis, I hope that you can understand what I'm going to tell you. You are so much smarter then you look. I do like your dad, but if I start something with him and it doesn't work out or even if we part hating each other, I could not let that happen. But, there are times when I think about this, that if I want something more with him there will be times that we might be good for each other and maybe have a couple of minor disagreements here and there but we'd make it work."

"Kate, these are things that you need to figure out. But you don't need to do it alone. But while I did ask you this question, you should be talking to my dad. He can be very helpful when it comes to people and their feelings. And if you ask like it's a friend of yours it might be an advantage."

"How's that Alexis?" Kate asked.

"Well, dad would give good advice either way, but with the mention of a friend of yours, he'll be less guarded. But if you think that it would be better to tell him how _you_ feel, they, by all means, please tell him."

"Thanks, Alexis."

Kate had a lot to think about. Just as that thought left her mind she heard the front door open and Rick walked in. She looked to where Alexis was sitting next to her only a few seconds ago, and the space beside her was empty. She could have sworn she knew he was coming home and left her with her thoughts.

He walks in and sees that she's alone sitting on the couch looking preoccupied. As he walks closer he thinks that he sees a tear falling from her eye. So, he waits for her to engage. He sits next to her and waits. Waiting was never one of his strong suits, but with her continued silence he wonders if there is another problem that he knows nothing about.

"Kate, are you alright?"

She is still looking away from him and in deep thought. He wants to provoke once again, but she turns and looks him in the eye.

"Rick, I need to tell you a couple of things. First, please know that I am very grateful for your hospitality. You did not know what you were getting into when you picked me up at the church that day."

"Kate, this is…." She raises a finger to his lips silencing him.

"No Rick, let me get through this and then you can voice your thoughts when I'm finished."

"Okay." It's the only word he can use right now through her finger placed on his mouth.

"I know that I've put you into a tough situation. And you've done everything in your power to keep me safe and provide me with a safe haven of sorts here. But Rick, I'm becoming more dependent on what you are giving me. I really don't think that's fair to you. I can't be the one who takes and takes without giving anything in return."

Rick thinks that this is the talk where she lets him down gently before she leaves him. Sure, he's liked taking care of her, easing her transition from being almost married to becoming dependent on her own once again but he doesn't want her to leave him. He thinks that with a little work on his part she could be the one _he_ wants to be with.

"So, since my honeymoon time is almost up, and I need to go back to work in a couple of days, I think that while you have been there for me and I really do appreciate it, it's time that I start looking for another place of my own. There's no way I'm going to move back into the place that Will and I had, so tomorrow I think that the hunt for a new place will start."

Kate just stares at him waiting for his refutation.

"Kate, while I am never one to stop someone's personal growth whether it be physical or emotional, you need to rethink your decision to stay here. I will leave you to yourself if that's what you want, hell I'll even divide up the loft to give you your own entrance to come and go as you please."

"Rick, be serious here. I'd never let you do that."

He needed to convince her that staying here would benefit the both of them. He really hated to do what he was going to do next, but drastic times called for drastic measures.

"Kate, contrary to what you believe, I knew exactly what I was getting into. Do you think that I didn't know? I mean come on, you were running from a church and right at that moment, I needed to know your story. So yes, I did know what I was getting into. And I'm okay with that. But you see, you've meant more to someone else since you've been here."

"Rick, what do you mean? Do you have feelings for me?"

"Kate, my feelings will be another topic for discussion later. No, don't you see? Don't you see the impact that you've had on Alexis? Granted she is really too smart for her age, but in the short time that the two of you have been interacting together, she's become more open with her feelings. She tells me that while you're not her biological mom, she confides in you. Don't you see this? I think it was two days ago, I was in my office trying to write a chapter and I needed a coffee refill. When I walked out to get it, I stopped at the sound of your voices at the breakfast nook. I admit that I was eavesdropping so I listened to what you were talking about. You were telling her about how you and your mom were so close and when you were together. You could ask your mom anything and she give you an honest, truthful answer. That's when Alexis asked you what you would do if her mom never came to see her, forgot her birthday and never sent anything to her for Christmas."

"Rick, I was just telling her what I'd do in her situation. I know that what her mom is doing to her hurts her. So, I just told her how to cope with it."

"Kate you're missing my point here. She's the one who came to you. Putting herself out there for you to see all of her pains, what makes her vulnerable. To me that had to be hard on her part. She has never told me any of this. I always thought she was okay with not hearing from her mom. But you were the one who made me see that she does have some resentment towards her mom."

"She thinks that she did something wrong to cause this. I told her that she can't be responsible for how her mother acts towards her. But she did tell me that since she has not heard from her she won't be the one who initiates contact with her."

"And this is why you need to stay with us here Kate. Her animosity for her mother is something that she needs to get over. She needs to see that she has only one mother."

Seeing that this talk has come to a close, Kate has one question left to ask.

"So Rick, you said you have feelings for me? Care to elaborate?"


	14. Chapter 14

Kate waits for Rick to say something, anything. So she waits him out... hoping that he will tell her what is on his mind.

"Kate, I do have feelings for you, feelings that, in such a short time run deep within me. I want to know more about you. Seeing you running from the church that day, well right then and there I knew that whatever was happening inside you were a person who knew when something was not right with the situation that you were facing and did something about it."

Rick held his breath as she thought about his argument. She took in her lower lip between her teeth and before long she released it in favor of a grin that turned to a smile.

"Rick, at first I did not know what to think when you stopped to rescue me. But I am so happy that you did. Since we have met I have been on a roller coaster with what I feel towards you. I first noticed it when Will tried to detain you out in the hallway. I was so pissed off at what he did, and then for him to destroy my stuff, hell I hope that I never see him again. But you were the man who went above and beyond. You replaced most of what I lost for that I am so grateful for the gesture. I adore Alexis, she is a firecracker when it comes to her attitude. She has been raised by a most caring man one that tries to shield her from the harsh realities of this ugly world. When you do let some of that in, you only let out what you need to, to explain to her in your own way what is happening."

"So tell me, Kate, should I be hoping that you can see us possibly being in a place where you were about six weeks ago?"

"Yeah, but Rick, I'm sure that I won't be running away from you. but I can see us there and sooner than you think."

Rick just smiled and walked up to her and hugged her they fit together like two pieces of a puzzle. She melted into him and the feeling they shared was one of pure love, even though they were not ready to say the words just yet, they knew that this would be the goal they wanted to reach together. Kate wanted to make sure without a doubt that Rick was not a rebound thing. And as far as she was concerned the last six weeks proved to her that he wasn't.

Will Sorenson was cursing her to no end. Not only had he lost his position at the New York field office one that had taken him years to get, right now he was looking out at a very bad snow storm that was blowing in off the Bearing Sea. And it was all her fault. If she'd only went ahead and married him he would not be in this shit hole in the middle of nowhere. It was a speck on the map, Adak, Alaska. It was the result of the director of the New York field office that put him in this situation. That and maybe his smart mouth. He in not so many words dared the director to send him somewhere the sun won't shine. The director took him at his word. This is why he's now in charge of the clearing of the sidewalk of snow at the U.S. Post office in Adak, AK. At least the sun will be out for two and a half months by March, then it's gone for the next nine and a half. So yeah the sun doesn't shine here. Maybe that's one more thing he can blame on her...

 **~Fin~**

 **A/N: I'd like to thank everyone who has favorited and followed this story. It was supposed to be a one-shot, but it got out of hand quickly. I hope you liked the story. This was a fun one to write. All the reviews were very appreciated.**

 **P2P**


End file.
